Blackmail Detention
by writing.for.forgivness
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have both been made Head boys, but neither of them are happy about it. Draco finds Harry out of bed and makes a rule up so that he can give Potter detention in order to fill his hidden lust. Lemon, adult situation, language!
1. Chapter 1

Harry sighed as he stared out the window of the god forsaken window in the Dursley house. They had once again locked him in the room as they remembered that they had three days until Harry was able to do magic. "This sucks." He muttered tapping absent mindedly on the window glass. He was waiting to be yelled at to do his chores, but they yell never came, instead he saw the car drive off and a second later his own owl was tapping at the window, wanting in and wanting it badly. Harry rushed to unlock the window and nearly killed himself as the window flew upwards and the owl burst into the room.

He stumbled back and fell off the ledge of the window that he had been sitting on. "Ow!" He yelped as he landed on one of the forgotten textbooks that Hermione would yell at him for not studying from. Tied to the snow owl's leg was a letter with the insignia of Hogwarts. His heart skipped a beat as what he had been waiting for all summer was in his hands. He pried it open as gently as he could and pulled out of the papers of what he would need for his seventh year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizarding.

Finally he got to the letter in Headmaster Dumbledore's own handwriting. He cautiously opened it and his emerald eyes sparkled at what was written.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

As you should very well know you are going into your Seventh Year at Hogwarts and this is the age at which Head boys and girls are picked. This year we have had a little change among the tradition, but I am proud to say that you are one of the Head Boys. Congratulations and please, this year no interesting way of getting school. Take the train and meet me, Professor _McGonagall, and Professor Snape in the first compartment. Have fun and I do believe that one of your friends will be there to pick you up on your birthday._

No magic for two days Harry, but I will see you on the Hogwarts Express.

_Sincerely,_

_The Headmaster of Hogwarts  
Albus Dumbledore_

Harry let out a whoop of joy as he raced to start packing. He dug out a quill and piece of parchment and quickly wrote to Ron and Hermione. Then he settled down to tell the news to his Aunt and Uncle. They would ecstatic to be rid of The-Boy-Who-Lived so early compared to the actual start of Hogwarts.

Harry stood on Platform 9¾ with his trunk and his friends by his side. Apparently Hermione was Head Girl, but she was talking up a storm and Harry finally started to tune in as he heard something that caught his interest, "Can you repeat that?" He asked turned to them.

"Jeez Harry, you need to listen more, but I will repeat it since you should know this." She cast an annoyed glance at Harry before her eyes softened to repeat what she had been talking so fast about to Ron, "This year they broke the tradition of having only one Head Girl and Boy. There was apparently a tie between two boys and two girls!" Her face was bright red with the effort it was taking her not to shout this out at the top of her lungs. "I know the other girl was some Slytherin, but I have no idea who the boy is Harry!"

"Well, it should have been me." Ron stated with clear distaste for who ever had gotten the second position that would be around his friends more then he would probably have been.

Hermione realized this and kissed Ron, "I'm still going to hang with you and so if Harry." Harry nodded as he turned back to the train. He felt like a third wheel whenever his best friends started acting like lovers. Of course they had been hanging out together all summer and had gotten together while Harry had been stuck with his fat cousin, but it was not bothering him that they had done that.

"I just wonder who the other person is." Harry commented as the Hogwarts express roared into view and a door stopped in front of him. "Oh joy, the forth compartment. Let's grab our own one and Ron can stay with the stuff." He said looking hopefully at his best friend, "We'll be back as soon as possible." 

"fine." He grumbled as he dragged his trunk on the train and quickly found an empty room for them. He quickly pushed the three trunks in and was glad when his little sister Ginny sat down. Harry found himself staring at her, but the look of hatred she returned to him was enough to make him suddenly feel out of place.

"We'll be back soon." Hermione promised as she started to drag a sheepish Harry through the crowd and towards the front of the train, "Harry!" She snapped trying to wake the raven haired boy up.

"Huh?" 

"You were staring at Ginny." She commented. A blush rose on Harry's face and he jerked his arm free as he avoided the conversation and made his way towards the front of the compartment. He thought he saw Draco's platinum blond hair ahead a bit, but he wasn't sure. He just knew that in a second they would be in the richly decorated compartment that was the first compartment of the train.

Cautiously he opened the door and look in to see the Head of his house sitting in a patient manor, the Headmaster sitting next to her with his ever pensive face and the Potions Master pacing the room. He quickly saw the girl that Hermione had been talking about and he turned to see if the other boy was here. Indeed he was.

It was Draco Malfoy and he had the signature Malfoy smirk on his face.

"Ah welcome Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. Glad you could join us." Dumbledore said as he quickly stood and motioned for Hermione and Harry to sit in the open seats. Sadly they were next to the two other people. Hermione and the girl smiled pleasantly at each other, but the only thing exchanged between Draco and Harry were a dark glare (from Harry) and a knowing smile (from Malfoy himself).

"You see, this year there was a strict tie between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter and between Ms. Granger and Ms. Bulstrode. Since you all know each other I decided to simply have two of each position." He paused to gaze fondly at the students sitting in front of him. "You will not need to share a room though and each of you shall have a private room in your dormitories. Harry, your password is chocolate frogs. Hermione, your password is fizzing whizbees. Millicent your password is Ice Mice and last, but not least Draco your password is Jelly slugs."

McGonagall stood up and said, "Hermione, Millicent, please take the first patrol of the train and I do request that you go tell Mr. Weasley that if he wished to spend time with you two on the ride he best come up here for I request that you stay up here in between patrols." She shot a knowing glance in Harry's direction before the three Professors left.

Hermione smiled and said, "I'll go send Ron in this direction." With a gentle smile she left with Millicent, a girl that in recent years she had become friends with.

"Well, well, Potter, seems like we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Draco's smooth voice sent a shiver down Harry's spine and Harry moved to one of the recently abandoned seats.

"Whatever Draco. Just don't bother me." He commented and was glad to see the flash of red hair that meant Ron was here. He quickly fell into conversation with Ron and tried to ignore Draco staring at him and the weird feeling it brought up in his stomach.

A month passed with little interaction between Harry and Draco, mostly because Harry had also become co-captain of the Quiditch team and thankfully Ron had become captain. Harry had no idea what he would have done if Ron had gotten no special position. 

Of course any time Draco sent that same look to him he felt those butterflies rise in his stomach and he had no idea why, but what confused him more was that Draco was making him get those abnormal feelings. He didn't like guys. The last time he had felt the butterflies was when he had been going out with Ginny.

"Hello Harry." Draco smooth voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned sharply to find the platinum blonde male standing only feet from him in the pitch black hall of Hogwarts.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He asked forcing bitterness into his voice that had been in his voice since the day Draco had insulted Ron and offered to be Harry's friend six years and a few weeks prior to that moment.

"Just to ask why you happen to be breaking Hogwarts rules? Not even Head Boys are supposed to out passed two in the morning Potter." Draco answered with that same smirk covering his pale lips.

"I didn't know of that rule?" Harry snapped, suddenly feeling a strong urge to hit Malfoy right in his mouth.

"Well, I'm going to have to report you to Dumbledore." Draco replied with that smirk taunting Harry. Harry couldn't resist himself as he sent a strong punch right into Draco's mouth.

"You're a little fucker." Harry hissed at the male before him. Draco was holding his nose, but as he looked up his eyes were even brighter.

"Detention Potter, two straight nights with me and I'll forget to tell Dumbledore about tonight and I'll forget to take away points. Sound fair?" His split lip curled into a smile before he winced. Draco cast a quickly healing spell on the broken lip as he waited for a response. His mind was already racing as to what he could do to Potter in those two nights he had him in detention.

"Fine, just don't try anything Malfoy." Harry muttered turned on his heels and making his way back to the Gryffindor common room. He didn't even know how he had gotten himself down to the Dungeons, but since Malfoy seemed to have been in a nice mood by offering detention Harry would take it.

"Only because I don't want to loose this position." He muttered to himself as some sort of explanation as he pushed the door open and strode to his small portrat that led right into his room.

"Chocolate Frogs." He walked in and plopped on his bed. Soon he was in another fitful sleep only the dreams that were causing him to toss and turn would be sickening to most people. Only they were getting Harry rather hard.

"Damn you Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did, but all I own is the plot for this fan fiction. **

**Sorry about the absences between chapters. I had camp, I promise to be better at posting from now on! Also please don't flame me for any lemon, first fan fiction, first time writing lemon.**

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry woke the next morning as Hermione walked in, "Seriously Harry, detention with Malfoy?" Harry groaned and rolled over trying to sleep in for once. It was Saturday after all and he should have been allowed to sleep past the sunrise for once. "Harry! Get your ass up! You have quidditch and I know Ron will not stand for you being late!" Harry groaned louder, but pushed himself up.

"Glad to know I have a personal alarm clock Hermione." Harry stated as he grabbed the practice robes and quickly changed into them. Ignoring Hermione's mortified expression at his indecency. Moving past her he grabbed his broom and ran to the pitch.

On the way to his practice he saw Malfoy. The idiot was still the seeker for the Slytherin team. Malfoy turned to him and said, "Up a little early Potter? Need another night of detention." Harry could have sworn he saw something along the lines of lust in Draco's eyes, but he ignored it.

"Just going to practice so I can kick your Slytherin ass in a few weeks." He said moving past him and ignoring the weird looks he was getting from his fellow Head Boy. "And I will kick your ass." He commented not sure if he saw something along the lines of a blush on Malfoy's porcelain skin.

"Just make sure to _behave_." Malfoy said watching Harry walk away. Harry felt a shudder run through his body at Malfoy's words and it confused him.

"Right back atcha." Harry said in an emotionless voice.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Harry! You're late!" Ron yelled at him as soon as Harry appeared in the pitch.

"Yea, sorry about that. Had a run-in with the Weasel." He commented quickly mounting his broom and rising to the height of the other players.

"Harry, just please…practice!" Ron yelled at him as Harry sped off after the snitch that Ron had recently released, but he stopped when he got confused.

"Three snitches Ron?" He asked turning back to the captain.

"Yes, you have thirty minutes." Ron said. He was not acting like himself and it was bothering Harry. Harry didn't open his mouth though as he sped off after them. He knew Ron was stressed with the amount of junk the Slytherin Captain had been giving him.

-----------------------------------

Dinner came and went for Harry and soon he saw the last person he wanted to see: Malfoy. "Follow me Potter." Malfoy hissed as he motioned for his fellow Head Boy to follow him.

"Still stuck on surnames Draco?" Harry taunted as he followed. He ignored the whispers that surrounded them as they walked towards the stairs and then towards a classroom that Harry knew to be empty. Actually, he had told two students to leave that classroom and get to their actual class earlier that day. "Where are you taking me?" He asked darkly.

"Save the dark tone for the dark lord _Harry_." Draco commented without turning around or giving away any information. "In!" he commanded as he opened the door. Harry grudgingly walked in and wasn't surprised to hear it slam shut and a lock click. "Silencio." Draco muttered as he put a silencing spell on the room before turning back to Harry.

"Hm…Locking the door and putting a silencing spell on the room. You're giving me the idea you want to do something that is not supposed to be done." Harry commented as he pulled himself up on to a desk to stare at the almost stunned Malfoy. "Hm…Serpent got your tongue?" Harry said teasing in a dark manor as Malfoy came closer. He looked…almost mad.

"Shut it Potter!" Malfoy muttered and before Harry could retort Malfoy had pressed his lips against Harry's lips and his wand against Harry's neck.

Harry used the one knee that had been at his chest to shove the Slytherin off him. "What the hell was that?" He asked searching for his wand, but to his dismay he saw the taller blonde boy waving it with an amused expression.

"You won't need this." Malfoy said as he put his wand on a desk along with Harry's and walked back over pinning the other male to the desk as he attached his lips to Harry's neck.

"Get…Off me! I would prefer any other action for detention then for you to be doing this!" He shouted once again pushing the Malfoy boy off of him.

"You really want me to think up another punishment? Plus I see how aroused this is making you." Malfoy commented as he stood only two feet in front of Harry. Harry in turn looked down to his lap and growled. While Malfoy had been kissing him and such he hadn't paid attention to his groin and he noticed how he was actually aroused.

"Fuck you Malfoy." He said bringing a leg back up to his chest. Now that his attention had been drawn to it he noticed how it was a little painful.

"I have an idea Potter. Your detention is that I take care of your little problem there and then you are free to go. Sound good?" Malfoy asked as he watched Harry with sharp eyes.

"You're perverted, but whatever. It'll get rid of two problems." He answered.

"You know you like it." Malfoy commented before he walked so he was chest to chest with Harry before pushing Harry so that he was lying on the desk.

Harry closed his eyes making it so that the next time he opened them he would be able to leave. He heard the unzipping of his pants and he also felt his pants and boxers being pulled to his knees so that his arousal could be free of his fairly restricting pants. He hissed as the cold air hit the hot flesh, but it soon turned in a strangled moan of pleasure as Malfoy licked the slit of his arousal with his tongue.

"Get on with it!" Harry muttered in a husky voice that turned Malfoy on.

"Fine." Malfoy snapped as he slowly started to deep throat as much of Harry as he possibly could. Of course Harry bucked his hips and caused Malfoy to gag. Malfoy pulled out and said, "Damn it! Try not to buck your damn hips." He received a simple shrug from Harry, but what annoyed him was that the raven haired male didn't even open his eyes.

He took the arousal back in his mouth and this time placed his hands on Harry's hips to keep him from doing that again. He slowly started to move up and down and Harry started to moan more and more the faster Draco went. Draco wasn't going for Harry's pleasure; he was doing this in attempt to make Harry want to go to detention the next day. Of course Draco realized that Harry would feel more pleasure if Draco went slowly, but he also knew that he had been lucky enough not to get punched in the face again by the quickly angered male.

"MmmMmm." Harry said biting his lip so that he didn't cry out Draco's name. He had opened his eyes finally and he had noticed that Draco was lost in thought and knowing he would regret calling the other's first name he stopped biting his lip, "Draco!" Harry called as orgasm hit him.

"What the?" Draco mouthed around Harry's cock as his name was called and he was quickly surprised as Harry's essence poured into his mouth. He swallowed every drop and removed his mouth from the softening member so that he could stand up.

"Should have been paying attention." Harry muttered with a smile. Draco had not expected a smile after he had forced Harry to let him give Harry a blowjob. Harry quickly tugged his boxers and pants up before he grabbed his wand and unlocked the door. "You forgot to lock it inside too Draco." He said not even turning around as he slipped out the door.

Draco walked over to his wand and quickly undid all the wards he had put around the room before smacking the wall in annoyance, "I do that and he doesn't even look back at me afterwards!" He stalked out knowing that it was a Harry Potter thing and if he really wanted Harry to give a damn he had to give the idiot a long time and he had to keep doing what he had just done. After all, that had made a smile appear on Harry's face.

"The blood idiot!"

------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked! Not gonna give away anything about next chapter, but I am gonna promise that I'll update probably one more time before I go off to my vacation. I promise to keep on target a bit more for the next few chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa…lot's of awesome comments. I seriously didn't expect people to like this that much because it really is my first fan fiction! Thanks for the comments guys. Sadly though I don't have the time to write smut so that'll have to be next chapter…Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. I don't even own my phone or my computer…my parents do…Bleh.**

---------------------------------------------

Harry stalked away from that classroom, that small smile had faded into a thoughtful frown as Harry mused over what had just happened. Malfoy had just given him a blowjob. He ruffled the famous raven hair of his as he slowly saw the portrait of the fat lady coming into view. "Butter-"

"Butterbeer!" A girl's voice called out and next thing Harry knew he was tackled to the ground. He looked up to see Hermione sitting on his chest so he couldn't get up, "Harry Potter! How did you get out of detention so early? Do I have to go check in on Mr. Draco Malfoy?" She questioned looking down at the clearly startled Harry.

"No and get off me!" Harry cried laughing. Hermione had been following him up the stairs and he hadn't even noticed it. Hermione had seen how deep in thought he had been and she had taken her chance and tackled him. Harry pushed Hermione up and walked into the open portrait hole. Hermione followed and shut the painting behind them.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed as she ran to the house's quidditch captain. She tackled him as well and Harry almost feel over laughing at the blush spread across Ron's face.

"Ok Harry, spill it!" Ron demanded as he managed to get Hermione off him. He tried to regain a littlee of his pride as he sat down on the couch and watched as Hermione plopped next to him and Harry across from him.

"Me?" Harry asked still laughing his head off, "Since when have you two been going out?" He asked mostly teasing.

Hermione's face turned a shade of scarlet that matched Ron's and Harry only started laughing harder. "Um…" She started. "About a week now…" She answered. Harry was surprised she didn't have more to say.

"Yea…That sounds about right." Ron added as the scarlet color turned to crimson.

"Ok, well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now. I'm going to go get some sleep." He said laughing and heading towards his special room, "Chocolate frogs." He said in a cheerful tone as he walked in leaving Hermione and Ron flustered on the couch.

-------------------------------------------

Harry plopped himself down at the Gryffindor table and he chanced a glance over to Malfoy. Malfoy was his usual cocky self and he sent a knowing glance to Potter that went straight down to his groin. Malfoy turned back into his conversation with the Head Girl from Slytherin and Harry lost himself in the memory of the previous night.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted trying to wake the boy-who-lived up. "Let's go see Hagrid!" She said with a bright smile as he pulled Ron out of his chair and tugged at Harry's collar. "Now!" She said dragging her best friend and boyfriend out of the great hall.

"I was still eating!" Ron complained as he tried to pry the hand from his ear, but was unable to. Harry had gotten himself free and was walking next to Hermione wondering about this whole Draco detention thing. He had actually enjoyed last night and he wouldn't have left if it had been ANYone else, but it had been Draco, his biggest rival in this whole school who had given him a blowjob. That was enough to confuse him beyond all ages. From what he could piece together Draco hated him because of how many times he had triumphed over his father…

"I don't exactly care." Hermione said with that peppy cheerful voice that annoyed them so much.

"I do though!" Ron complained and Harry couldn't help, but laugh at his best friend's face. The redhead had a pitiful expression on that showed him being half annoyed, but half submissive to Hermione. Hermione started laughing too and Ron took his chance to get free and he finally jerked his ear free of Hermione's death grip. "OW!" He yelled as he rubbed the red appendage.

"Hey! Hargid's outside with fang!" Hermione said happily as she ran towards them. She had started to take an interest in the giant dog and neither Ron nor Harry could figure it out.

"She's nuts that one." Ron commented as he jogged forward to catch up with his friends. Harry couldn't help, but smile and run after them.

"Hey Hagrid!" He said grinning like an idiot.

"Harry!" Hagrid said in his usual warm and friendly tone, "Congratulations on becoming Head Boy. I woulda said something earlier, but I got busy." He said with a shrug, "Also congratulations to you too Ron for becoming the quidditch captain!"

"Thanks!" Harry said unable to wipe the grin from his face.

"Yea mate thanks!" Ron added grinning as he repeated the comment.

"You two deserve it. Also I almost forgot. Hermione, congratulations to you to and Grawpy sends you this." Hagrid said as he picked up the handle bar of an old bike. He rung the bell a few times before handing it to a surprised Hermione.

"So you were visiting the giants!" Hermione concluded as she grinned at him, "How is Grawp?!"

"He's doing perfectly fine…He's grown a lot larger in two years." He commented.

"I bet!"

"You're not gonna bring him here again right? I don't wanna go into the forest with those spiders again." Ron commented as he visibly paled as he brought up the spiders.

"He's too big to be in the forest…"

"Oh…"

-------------------------------------------

Harry grinned at Ron's still pale face as Hermione attempted to calm him down after their talk with Hagrid. "Seriously Ron, there is no need to be scared of the spiders in the forest because neither Harry nor I would let them harm you. Right Harry?" She looked to the raven haired male in hopes that he would help calm down his friend.

"Yea Ron. You're our best friend; we couldn't ever let a thing happen to you." He added glad to see a bit of color return to Ron's face after hearing both his friends say they would protect him.

"I guess you're right…After all, they're only spiders right. Right?" He asked as he flinched at the shadows.

"Of course." Hermione and Harry answered with a grin.

Harry sighed and said, "Potions time…"

"Oh joy…"

--------------------------------------------

"Today class we will be using…"Professor Snape started to talk about their potion, but Harry could barely focus. He was more wondering about who would be his new potions partner. He cast a glance at Ron and saw his friend was in the same dreamy state as him. "Mr. Potter," Snape said as he stood in front of Harry and Ron's desk, "What potion will we be starting today?" He asked casting one of his 'you're just like your father' glances at him.

"The Invigoration draught?" He guessed as he remembered that they were supposed to be repeating an old potion that they had already made today.

"Correct!" he snapped as he strode back to the front of the room, "Now for your partners…" He started off on a long list that appeared on the board. Harry sighed as he forced his mind to focus. "Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasly." He said looking between the two, "No hand holding though." He commented sourly which raised a few snickers from the Slytherin part of the classroom.

Hermione turned a flushed shade of pink and Ron's ears grew red once again. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy." He said next before finishing the list. "Move to your seats now." He said as the names of the partners floated in the air above their designated seats. Harry and Draco were in the front of the room. Draco smirked as he sat next to Harry and quickly slid a piece of parchment towards the famous boy.

'Detention is at the same time, same spot.' The note read and Harry put on an annoyed face as he clenched it in his face.

Draco's hand brushed Harry's upper thigh a few times as an 'accident' while they were preparing the draught. Harry and Draco soon finished since Harry had not been troubled by Snape again while they were making the potion.

"You're taking it up unless you want a zero." Harry commented. He knew that the potions professor would drop it if Harry brought it up to him, but he knew Malfoy was his favorite student and that the biased Professor wouldn't give his star student a zero, no matter how much he hated Harry.

Draco took it up and Snape smiled as he saw it. To Harry the smile was sickening, but Draco seemed happy about it and as he returned the class ended, "See you later Potter." He hissed pleasantly in Harry's ear before he gathered his things and walked out the door without a single glance back. 

"Get lost you git." Harry answered to his hiss before he grabbed his things as well and ran to catch up with Ron and Hermione on their way to the great hall for dinner.

----------------------------------

**Perfect spot to end. I'm gone on vacation next week so it'll be at least two weeks before I update again, but I will update as quickly as possible. I swear!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I always thought this would be some short little story and I am sorry for now responding in such a long time, but I got busy and yea. Thanks for all your comments; it's what pushed me to write more. I also switched computers so I might take longer posting. Good news though! Since I have no life for a few weeks due to sports ending I should be able to post at least once a week!****Yay**** free time!**** I might even make this story longer! Who knows…****----------------------------------------**Dinner passed too quickly for Harry Potter. Hermione and Ron had decided to sit with their backs to the Slytherin table and they had never, ever sat three in a row so that left Harry to sit and face Draco. Harry ate his food slowly as he stared at the Slytherin weasel. The whole dinner he had on a smirk that sent chills southward and brought up a problem that Harry definitely didn't want to deal with at the moment."Harry?"

"Huh?" He asked a little dazed and out of the conversation that had been going on.

"Why are you looking towards Weasel?" Ron asked as he looked at the disheveled Harry.

"Um…." Harry said glancing over and the sight he got made him almost anxious to finish dinner, "The asshole flipped me off." He said giving Malfoy the middle finger. He didn't want Ron or Hermione to figure out what was really

"Forget about him. He's gonna rot in bloody hell one day." Ron said flipping Malfoy off again.

"Are you coming to the l-"Cut off short by Ron?

"Hermione! Why do we have to go to the library! I could be planning moves for quidditch!"

"Sorry Ron." She said with a shrug. Harry was distracted again and Malfoy made a motion for the door. Harry sighed and looked at his friends, debating whether he should go or not. He could get Malfoy in trouble for using detention as a way to get rid of some sort of sexual frustration, but he would get in trouble for not immediately reporting him. A loose loose situation.

"I gotta go. The Slytherin git wants to start detention early." He muttered grabbing his books and making his way to the door where the taller Slytherin was waiting. "What the hell are you going to do tonight?" Harry asked as he shifted his books to carry them more comfortably.

"The Astronomy tower. I got special permission." Malfoy said smirking the natural look that made him look like such an ass. Harry followed him as he turned and headed towards the never ending stairs. The same ones that Harry remembered going up when he was going to visit Trelawney.

"Let me guess, you wanna fuck me tonight?" Harry asked looking at the other. He wasn't going to let him have such a chance to do so, but he wanted to see the answer.

Malfoy didn't answer him though, no, the cocky blonde boy kept walking up the stairs with Harry following like an obedient puppy. Harry, not to say the least, hated it with all his heart. He followed any ways though because he remembered the previous night and how he had actually enjoyed that, no matter how much he had loved denying Malfoy the satisfaction of seeing his happiness as he had walked away. He had given him a small smile to say the least and that was all that the raven haired boy thought the other needed….for now.

Harry wasn't paying attention as they made it to the top, but before they entered the classroom Malfoy turned and entered a side room. One Harry had never noticed before and the boy-who-lived had been almost everywhere in this school. Harry followed him without realizing the mistake he had taken for not paying attention.

"Potter! Get out of you little fantasy!" Draco said pushing the smaller, better known boy against the wall and pinning his wrist above his head, "In answer to your earlier question; yes, I am going to fuck you whether you like it or not." Draco said with a malicious grin. Harry didn't like the look of it for him.

"What the fuck happened to the Malfoy that wanted me to like him?" Harry asked glaring up at the other boy."He died without satisfaction."

"Screw you then Malfoy!" Harry hissed at the other boy with almost hatred in his voice, almost.

"Still stuck on surnames? I'm going to screw you any ways." He said smirking as he bite a sharp and painful line across Harry's jaw.

"Asshole." Harry said slipping his wand from his pocket without Draco noticing. "Flagrate!" He shouted pushing his wand into's Draco's chest with a fuyry that was unknown to him.

"Damn it Potter!" Draco shouted as the smell of burning flesh filled the room.

Harry made a mad dash for the door and quickly ran. He had been sexually harassed long enough and he was heading right for Dumbledore's office. Well, now it was McGonagall's office since Dumbledore had left the school only a week before. No one had known until now that was.. He burst in and soon enough the source of the nasty smell followed him.

"Immobulus!" McGonagall boomed as she stared at the two head boys in horror. One had a night burn across a chest pale as the moon and the other had eyes wider then a deer in headlights. "What is going on here?" She asked looking between them.

"He's using detention to sexually harass me!" Harry said still annoyed that he couldn't move. He could speak though and Malfoy knew that all too well.

"He burned me!"

"In self defense!" Harry cried out. He would have attacked him more if time hadn't been important at that moment.

"Boys!" Minerva shouted as she looked between them, "Well, obviously you are the bad guy in this situation Mr. Malfoy. I am going to have to remove your status of head boy and expel you from school for three weeks!" She said pointing her wand at Harry and muttering the spell to release him, "You are free to go Mr. Potter, but be sure to learn a lesson from all of this."

"Yes ma'am." Harry said moving towards the door without a glance at Malfoy.

As he left he heard Malfoy being told his father was going to be called into this and then silence.

--------------

Harry quickly made his way to the common room and Hermione tackled him once inside, "Harry! What happened? Why do you smell like burning flesh?" She asked worried as she pulled Harry into Ron's view.

"Yea mate, what smells?"

Harry sighed and said, "…I should start from the beginning." He looked at them and bit his lip slightly before sitting and starting to explain the whole thing, from Malfoy on the train, to the fact that everything had been good in the beginning of the year to the first detention…Which led to him admitting he was gay and Hermione and Ron looking a little shocked, but not yelling at him any ways. Then he got to that night and he explained Malfoy's plans and then how he was expelled and also how he was going to have scars across his chest now thanks to the raven haired boy in front of them.

They responded completely differently then he thought. He thought they were going to walk off disgusted, but they both gave him some sort of affection and told him it was alright and they were still friends no matter what.

"Thanks guys…" Harry said smiling.

"You better not start liking me!" Ron said grinning. Harry stood and patted his back.

"Ron, I could never take you away from your girlfriend." He said winking at Hermione and heading to his room, "I'm going to sleep now."

"You need it mate." He heard Ron say as he walked into his private room. He flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling . The weird part of this all was that he felt bad for Malfoy and he almost…ALMOST!

Who knows, maybe the rest of the year would be better! He sure hoped so.--------------------------**Well, I know that's not an ending you expected and there was no smut to be seen in the last detention, but I've sort of lost interest in this story. I promise I'm writing another, but this one if about ****Roxas**** and Axel. So sorry to all Harry Potter only people out there! I may write a sequel, but I'll need inspiration and a lot of pushing from reviews…Sorry again for bad ending, but it's late, raining and I have swim tomorrow morning! Until then/ next fan fiction!**

**Nata/ Writing.For.Forgiveness**


End file.
